


Fraternize

by MistressofMimics



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Complete, Cross-Generation Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Nighttime, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Slash, Tea, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Roper pays a visit to the cottage.
Relationships: Richard Roper/Jonathan Pine
Kudos: 3
Collections: Crossgenerational Slash





	Fraternize

Roper stepped into the three room cottage and closed the door behind him. The bathroom door was closed, and he could hear the shower running. Tempting as it was, and it was very tempting, to join Pine in the shower he knew that wasn't the best idea. So, he moved around the entrance/kitchenette table and set about making a pot of tea. A few minutes later, he was pouring two cups when Pine hissed. "Richard, what're you doing? It's 10:30 at night."

"Jesus, Jonathan, it's a cuppa, not World War III." He glanced up to find Pine standing beside the bed, a towel wrapped around the trim waist. Those icy blue eyes glittered in the tanned face and dark stubble shadowed Pine's jaw. Damn, Pine was gorgeous.

"You know that in Corkoran's mind this is fraternizing with the enemy." Pine responded before pulling on a pair of black boxers, darkly washed denims and a white button-up shirt. Pine left the last three buttons undone as he strode across the bedroom floor to take a seat at the table.

Roper rolled his eyes and sipped his tea. "Corky can stuff himself. In his mind, practically every bloke that doesn't want to bugger him is the enemy. He's always been a jealous prick, he's just a little pissed at you 'cause you rejected him at Meisters' and showed him up by saving Danny."

"Threatening to string me up is more than a little pissed. I know his type, Roper, he'd do it if he found the opportunity."

"He wouldn't dare, he knows what happens when someone pushes me." If Corky ever laid a hand on Pine, he'd make the death of Freddie's little mistress look like a parlour trick in comparison. "Oh, there's something I've meant to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"What exactly did you do with that Devon bloke's body? They still haven't found the poor sod."

Pine grimaced and rubbed at his nape. "I can't say. I-I wasn't exactly myself when it happened."

The alcohol or the drugs then, he surmized. It was a shame that Pine thought he hadn't had a better recourse. Maybe he should've been pushing Halo and the others for better Veterans rights. 

He'd make some calls tomorrow, tonight there was a certain tree he wanted to climb. 


End file.
